Taking Care
by Loves-To-Write-Ready-To-Listen
Summary: Inu-Yasha left Sango and Miroku in charge if his and Kagome's child. Kagome hadn't returned from her time and Inu-Yasha was getting worried! He left his daughter with Sango and Miroku with these words "Take care of my kid!"
1. Arrival

AN: Arigatou to inhyel! Who gave me this story idea! So regrettably part of this story belongs to her… all though I did make come together!Anywayz Thanx again for the amazing story idea.

Disclaimer: **sob** I don't own Inu-Yasha **sob** I KNOW already you don't have to rub it in !**sob** **sniffle** Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko-taichi. **sobs and wails** **blows nose ** Anywayz on with the story.

Taking Care Chapter One Arrival 

****

I miss Mom, Souta and Gramps. If only this kid didn't cause so much trouble. She an angel but she makes it hard to go home.

Those were the thoughts of Kagome Higurashi Yakata as she held her child in her lap. Kytami her toddler was asleep in her lap. Suddenly her husband Inu-Yasha came into their hut. "Miroku and Sango are coming to visit." He announced.

It had been more than two years ago when the final battle of Naraku had been a sucsess. Miroku had nearly died from the Kazanna sucking Naraku in. Sango also had a new scar on her body, this one was much more visible. A diagonal line straight across her face and over her left eye. The scar was not Sango only reminder of the battle it was also the death of her brother Kohaku. But they defeated him, Kikyo finally understood and let herself die. Then Inu-Yasha told Kagome he loved her and they got married. Soon Kagome was pregnant, Miroku and Sango stayed until the child was born. Then they both went their separate ways. That was the last time Kagome saw them.

"That's great" Kagome announced as Inu-Yasha pecked her on the cheek. Suddenly Kytami woke up from her slumber, she looked a lot like Inu-Yasha with dog ears silver hair and beautiful golden orbs. Her night was the new moon also.

"Daddy!" she cried running into his arms. 

"Hey kiddo!" he replied smiling. Daddy was one of the few words Kytami chose to speak. She could speak fluently but was a very quiet kid.

"Kytami some friends of Mommy's and Daddy's are coming to visit, they'll be here tomorrow." Inu-Yasha told his toddler.

_Tomorrow!_ Kagome thought. She immediately got up and started searching for cleaning things well Inu-Yasha and Kytami continued there conversation.

"Names?" Kytami asked simply.

"What should she call them?" Inu-Yasha asked Kagome. 

Kagome replied " Their names are Sango and Miroku but you are to call them Aunty Sango and Uncle Miroku unless they tell you to call them something else."

There was a knock on the door. Kagome opened it to see the seven year old kitsune Shippo at the door. Kagome scooped him up into a big hug. "Shippo-chan I missed you so much."

"Kagome? You saw me yesterday, when you went to Lady Kaede's" Shippo said. (an: Shippo's living with Kaede)

"Doesn't mean I didn't miss you!" Kagome said "So what are you doing here?"

'Came to see my 2 favorite people" Shippo replied " Where is Kytami anyway?"

"Having a converstion with her dad, Sango-chan and Miroku-sama are coming here tomorrow. Would you like to stay with us?" Kagome explained.

Shippo nodded and flew into the living room where Kytami was. "Shippo-chan!" she called running to hug him. Shippo smiled and hugged her back. Shippo and Kytami went to play in the back yard. Kagome went back to cleaning and Inu-Yasha went outside to watch his daughter and the kitsune.

After Kagome told Kaede that Shippo was staying with her and Inu-Yasha put both children to sleep. Kagome voiced her thoughts to him.

"I miss my family!" she complained.

" I know, hey I have an idea why don't you go away when Sango and Miroku get here Sango told me she's staying for at least 2 weeks if she can" Inu-Yasha said. "After seeing them tomorrow you can go back to the future, I'll be fine you can stay a couple of days."

"That's a good idea, Arigatou Inu-Yasha" Kagome replied. She kissed him goodnight then rolled over and fell asleep. Inu-Yasha did the same.

The Next Day

_I hope I'm going the right way,_ thought Sango_ it's been so long! I wonder if Miroku is going to be there as well. I missed everyone so much._ She adjusted the Hiraikotsu on here back. Not paying attention she didn't see the person she bumped into so she was startled when he knew her name. "Sango?" he asked. The voice sounded familiar. Sango looked into his eyes and saw deep pools of violet full of emotion. She bounded into his arm giving him a gigantic hug "MIROKU!"she shouted. "I missed you so much." Miroku wrapped his arms around her and kept his hands to himself for once not wanting to spoil anything. Sango buried her head in his shoulder, she was crying but her tears were tears of joy. Miroku smiled as she looked up into his face again. "Are you going to Kagome's?" he asked her. 

"Of course" she answered. So they continued on their way at one point Miroku reached over to grope her and found her on the other side of him. He stared at her amazed wondering how she did that. 

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Ah! Miroku have I not traveled with you for more than a year? I know all of your tricks" She replied.

"Except this one" he said under his breath. He tickled her in the ribs and her face pleaded him to stop though she couldn't say anything because she was laughing so hard. The two did not notice that they were right in front of Kagome's house and four people were laughing at them or at Sango at least. Miroku noticed first and he almost dropped Sango because he stopped tickiling her and she lost her balance. He helped her up.

"Arigat-"she started then she felt a hand run across her backside "HENTAI!" She shouted. The next thing you heard was a !!WHACK!! as Sango's boomerang made contact with Miroku skull yet again.

"Nothing changed I see" Kagome said. Disentangling her self from Miroku, Sango ran to hug her best friend 

"Kagome-chan, I missed you."She stated. "Inu-Yahsa, I missed you too." She said. Inu-Yasha looked surprised when Sango hugged him too. But much quicker than when she hugged Kagome or Miroku. Suddenly Shippo came flying to meet her. 

Well all the hellos were said Kytami watched on the sidelines. Then Sango noticed the young girl who was petting Kirara. "Kirara?"Sango seemed surprised that Kirara let a stranger touch her. She must have reminded Kirara of Kagome or Inu-Yasha. Sango walked over to her while Shippo tried to suffocate Miroku. 

"Hello, my name is Sango you may call me Sango" Sango said knowing Kagome would have told her daughter to call her Aunty Sango

.

"Sango" the girl repeated "I'm Kytami" Then she pointed to the neko-cat youkai.

Sango smiled she understood what the girl was asking "That's Kirara, she's mine she's a neko-cat youkai."

The girl nodded to show she understood then asked. "Bigger?"

Sango nodded noticing the girl only spoke one or two words at a time. Sango also noticed she looked a lot like Inu –Yasha . The girl pointed to Miroku then said "Come"

Sango nodded and went to save Miroku from Shippo. She tapped on the shoulder and said "Kytami wants to meet you." Miroku pried Shippo off him and the whole group walked over to Kytami.

"Hello my name is Miroku" Miroku said

"Hi Uncle Miroku" Kytami stugled with his name then pinted to herself and said "Kytami."

Miroku sweatdropped at the Uncle and quicly told Kytami to call her just Miroku.

"Ok just Miroku" she replied everyone giggled and Miroku sweatdropped again.

No matter how much he tried he could not get Kytami to call him Miroku now it was Just Miroku. They went inside and he finally gave up. He noticed that Kyami sat herself between Kagome and Shippo. Then they told stories and ate ramen until Shippo, Kirara, and Kytami all fell asleep beside eachother. Kagome took them all to the kid's room and then the four best friends continued the conversation. When Kagome mentioned going home. She told Inu-Yasha she would leave tomorrow and comeback on Saturday, it was Tuesday. At that statement her and Inu-Yasha told them Sango and miroku could fight over the bedroom and the loser could have the couch.

After they left Miroku said "I'll take the couch Sango".

"Arigatou Miroku" she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek "Good night" She said as a pink blush crept up her cheeks.

"Good night" Miroku replied as she left to go to the bedroom.

_End_

Demon-Slayer 13: Hentai! BAD MIROKU!

Miroku: **Grins** I have a question to ask you Would you like to bear my children?

Demon-Slayer13: Well, I would under any normal circumstances unfortunately Sango already said she would.

Miroku: She did? **Runs off to find Sango**

Demon-Slayer13: Now you see that little button down there it says go. Click on that. Or I'll pout **pouts** and now for the ultimate toture **adorable puppy dog eyes** Please review or I'll cry **Sniffs**


	2. Lost in thought

A/N: Sorry for the misleading Disclaimer where I spelt the author of Inu-Yasha incorrectly. And thanx to ShiraHime for giving me the correct spelling.

Review Responses:

ShiraHime: Thanx again, and I hope I have not offended you in any way.

Moonlit Seductress: AAA!! Not YOU! Anyhoo thanx for the review!

Disclaimer: Rumiku Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha!

Taking Care

Chapter 2 Lost in Thought

Miroku lay on the couch thoughts swarming through his head. _She kissed me! Sure it was on the cheek but still…Sango kissed me! But why? Was it just a thank you? Probably, but what if… Ack! Stop thinking what-if this what-if that. I know I love Sango but she doesn't love me._ Miroku sighed and tried to clear his head of thoughts, eventually he fell asleep out of pure exhaustion Little did he know in the spare room someone else was lost in thought.

_I kissed him, on the cheek but it was a kiss nonetheless. But why did I kiss him? Because you love him. Does he love me? _Sango thoughts were making her dizzy. _Miroku doesn't love me I'm almost sure of that, however there's always a slim chance. Don't get your hopes up! _Sango cautioned herself mentally. _Besides why would Miroku love a female demon-exterminator, when he could go out and pick any girl on the street he wanted? _

Un fortunately Sango's sleep was punctured by nightmares of Kohaku's death.

Sango's nightmare ****

Sango was panting, her Hiraikotsu was lying 50 feet away from her. Her sword was drawn and she was engaged in a battle with Kohaku, her brother was fighting at full force and Sango had to try hard not to kill him but also not obtain a blow from him. Well they were fighting Sango asked him questions trying to force him to remember. _I'm sorry!_ Kept flashing through her mind. It was her fault he was here fighting her now. From somewhere in the distance she heard the familiar sound of Tetsusaiga clashing with Kagura wind attacks, everyone was involved in there own battle.

Sango was with Kohaku, Inu-Yasha fighting Kagura; Kagome was shooting purity arrows at the demons surrounding her & Shippo. Kirara had left Sango's side to help Kagome. There was only one person missing. Sango didn't realize that in about 3 minutes Naraku would be gone so she focused on Kohaku.

Having been lost in the other battles Sango wasn't paying enough attention to her own. Kohaku's weapon slashed her across the face. Sango then noticed emotion returning to her brother's eyes. "Sango" he whispered, " I'm doing it again. I'm killing everybody. I want to stop." Then Kohaku's eyes became solid brown again and he continued the fight. He pinned Sango to the ground and drew out his own sword (a/n: does Kohaku have a sword?) pointing it at Sango's throat. He was about to kill her when a voice echoed throughout the grounds.

"KAZANNA!" the voice shouted.

Kohaku was startled by the noise so Sango kicked him out of the way changing the position so that her sword was at Kohaku's throat. "I won't kill you Kohaku, please try to remember." Sango pleaded.

Meanwhile Miroku had unleashed his wind tunnel and Naraku was being drawn in. A scream escaped Naraku as he finally disappeared into the black nothingness; Miroku clutched his right arm in pain as the curse was lifted. He leaned against a tree and took short quick gasps of air.

Everything stopped. Or so it seemed, Kohaku's eyes filled with emotion putting his head in his hands and say "NO! NO!" repeatedly. Sango sheathed her sword he was remembering. Inu-Yasha stood on the spot gazing at the place where Kagura had once stood, there was now only a fan left. Kagome looked around as all of the demons disappeared. Shippo suddenly said "Is it over?"

Everyone nodded and Kohaku slid his sword to point at himself. As the blade slid though his chest Sango screamed "NO!" but it was to late.

End of Nightmare

Sango woke up drenched in a cold sweat. _Not that dream again!_ She thought. _Now I'll never get back to sleep._

Kirara came walked over to Sango and nuzzled her master's hand. Tears slid down Sango's face, she knew what it felt like to have memories you wished you didn't. That was what had caused Kohaku to kill himself. Sango continued to cry, she eventually cried herself to sleep with Kirara curled up by her side.

_The Next Morning _

Kagome woke up to a tugging on her sleeve. It was Shippo. Kagome was expecting Kytami so when Shippo's tail brushed against her face Kagome jumped 3 feet in the air. "Gomen " Shippo apologized. " Inu-Yasha says get up or he's going to drag you out of bed."

Kagome groaned and got up. "Is everyone else up?" she asked

"Everyone except Sango-chan, Miroku told Inu-Yasha to leave her alone. He said he heard her crying last night before he fell asleep. I hope she's okay." Shippo replied.

"She will be," said Kagome shooing Shippo out of her room as she pulled on a light blue kimono with red flowers printed across the hem at the ankle and at the cuffs of the bell sleeves. Kagome entered the kitchen where everyone, except Sango, was eating breakfast. "Mommy!" Kytami shrieked running to hug her mother. Kagome told Shippo to take Kytami outside.

"Is Sango ok?" Kagome asked Miroku

"Hopefully, she still hasn't woken up," He replied, "I would wake her up but…" he trailed off pointing at the bump on his head from yesterday.

"Keh!" was Inu-Yasha response, though his eyes did show that he was concerned.

"I'll wake her up, I want to say goodbye to everyone before I go home." Kagome announced heading off to the spare room.

Kagome shook Sango awake, Sango's was surprised that she had not been up right after Inu-Yasha. "Sango are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"H-hai, I'm fine, I had a nightmare last night and it took me awhile to get to sleep." Sango replied. Kagome nodded and left as Sango changed. She pulled out a spare kimono her regular one was dirty from traveling. She pulled out a bright red one similar to Inu-Yasha's. It stopped just past her ankles. Sango pulled her hair into a high ponytail with bright red elastic. She quickly left the room not wanting to miss Kagome's departure. Everyone else was outside. Sango left through the front door.

Kytami, Shippo and Kirara were chasing each other around a tree. Inu-Yasha was sitting in a tree a little ways away waiting for Kagome. Miroku was found leaning against a tree, eyes half-closed, cross-legged. His Shajuko (Miroku's staff, sp?) was lying across his lap.

Kagome was gathering the last of her stuff and headed towards the group. Miroku immediately stood up and headed over to Sango. Sango smiled at him, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness. It was strange since just last night Sango had been terrified. Kagome made her way to Miroku first she hugged him and said "Goodbye Miroku" then on she went to Sango, a pat on the head for Kirara, then on to Shippo, then finally to Kytami.

"Kytami, Mommy's going to visit Nana and Great-Gramps and Uncle Souta, I'll be back at 2:00 on Saturday afternoon ok?" Kagome explained.

"Hai!" Kytami answered. Everyone waved as Inu-Yasha carried Kagome piggyback style to the bone-eaters well, just as he had done so many times before. When they at last arrived at the well, Inu-Yasha kissed Kagome goodbye and they planned to meet at the same place at 2:00pm on Saturday. Inu-Yasha returned to the rest.

_End_

Demon-Slayer13: Back already Miroku?

Miroku: nods stares into space

D-S13: Hello? Anyone in there? Waves hand in front of Miroku face

Vocabulary

-chan – used between close friends, can be used by bf/gf.

-sama – used as a respectful term (not to sure about that one got any direct definitions?)

Arigatou – Thank you, thanks

Hiraikotsu – giant boomerang

Hentai – pervert(ed)

Neko – cat

Youkai – demon

Kazanna (sp?) – Wind tunnel or Air Rip

Gomen – Sorry

Hai – yes

Shajuko – Miroku's staff… spelling?

A/N: Well that was a long chapter! Please review! What do you think of my story?


	3. Disappaerences

. A/N: Hiya! I'm back again! Time for a new Chappie!

Review Responses:

InuYashaBishi334: Thanx for reading my story and updating yours! SanMir fluff! Glad you think Kytami is cute I think so too. Oh and thanx for the spelling of Shakoujo.

Disclaimer: I own Inu-Yasha… Yeah right and that will happen the day Inu-Yasha & Sesshomaru will get along… Sigh… I can dream can't I?

Taking Care

Chapter 3: The Disappearances

_I can't move either way! I'm stuck between times! Who could've done this to me? More importantly how I'm I gonna get back to Inu-Yasha? There's only one thing I can think of…_ Kagome thought, "HELP!!!" she screamed. It's the only thing I can think of right now.

"Where the hell is she?" Inu-Yasha exploded as soon as Sango ushered Kytami and Shippo out of the door with Kirara to watch them. Inu-Yasha had been to the well and back again. It was now 3:00pm on Saturday and Kagome wasn't back yet. Inu-Yasha had been to the well and back.

"Give her time," Miroku suggested but Sango shook her head.

"Kagome's never late, I think Inu-Yasha should go look for her by the well again," Sango replied "He could stay their for a few days searching for her while we watch Kytami."

Inu-Yasha nodded and said "Hai, that's what I will do, I'll leave you now with these words Take Care of my kid." And with that statement Inu-Yasha leapt through a window, towards the well again. (a/n does he ever use a door?).

"Kytami, Shippo come in," Sango called. Kytami and Shippo walked in "Kytami, Mommy is missing and Daddy's trying to find her so it's just you, me, Shippo and Miroku ok?"

Kytami had silent tears streaming down her face and flung herself into Sango's arms, "Mommy's gone?"

Sango cradled Kytami in her arms, and said, "It's ok, and Mommy will probably be back in a few days…" Sango continued to explain while Miroku smiled at they she was handling the situation.

Suddenly Miroku felt a little extra weight on his right shoulder, "Hi Shippo," he said.

"Miroku what happened to Kagome?" Shippo questioned.

"We're not sure, all we know is that Kagome was supposed to be back today and she isn't," Miroku replied.

All Shippo said was " Oh," but Miroku could tell he was worried.

Sango was now walking hand in hand with Kytami. Miroku and Shippo followed them outside Kirara was trailing not to for behind. Sango sat down and pointed towards the West, Miroku stepped beside her to hear what she was saying. Shippo and Kirara were listening to Sango intently.

"… And he rules the West, he is full dog demon, your dad's half brother, in the times of Naraku they did not get along, they still don't. He used to kill humans for no reason at all. Until one day Lord Sesshomaru got sick. A little girl, a few years older than you, nursed him back to health. Her name is Rin. She'd be about 9 right now right Miroku-sama?" Sango asked.

Miroku was startled about being included in the conversation "Hai, that would be about right," he replied then mouthed silently to Sango "Why are you telling her this?"

"To get her mind off Kagome," Sango mouthed back before continuing "Anyways you know about Kouga right?" Kytami giggled and nodded.

"Daddy says he was in love with Mommy," Kytami said using probably the most words in one sentence than she ever had.

"That's right," Sango paused trying to think of how to explain what happened next. "Miroku-sama I made need some help with this, anyways Kouga's pack of wolf demons attacked Rin's village and Rin died, this is where I need your help Miroku-sama,"

"Onegai tell me, Just Miroku!" Kytami squealed running to sit in Miroku's lap, Sango moved closer to him keeping an eye on his hand.

"Alright, Kytami do you know about the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga and of their powers?" Miroku asked Kytami nodded "While Sesshomaru took pity on the little girl and brought her back to life, after that she stayed with him following him around and always waiting patiently for him to return…" Miroku started.

"Seems you have this story under control, I'm going to take a quick stroll," Sango announced.

From inside the trees of Inu-Yasha's forest a cool voice said, "That story is quite right, I need to get that child but how?" Sesshomaru whispered to himself. The first part of his plan, trapping Kagome had worked perfectly now all he had to do was figure out how to take the child. Rin had been begging for someone to play with for a while and he would do anything to please her.

_Ah! The Taji-ya has left the group now I'll I have to do is create something that will distract the houshi's attention. _Sesshomaru thought. _What was the houshi's one weakness? Got it!_

Out of thin air emerged a girl with long flowing silver hair and ice blue eyes, "I'll have to do something about the hair" muttered Sesshomaru. Snapping his fingers the women's hair turned a fiery red. Sending her out to after Miroku.

Miroku had finished his tale and was now watching Shippo, Kirara and Kytami chase each other around the tree. Suddenly he saw a beautiful woman with red hair like flames and eyes like an icicle hanging from a roof. He grabbed his Shakoujo and walked over to her grabbing her hands he asked his famous question, "I'm Miroku, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Would you like to bear my child?"(a/n: I know this is 'sposed to be SanMir but can't resist putting this in here).

"My name is Sidishio but everyone calls me Sid for short and actually I'd love to bear your child." Sid replied Miroku's jaw dropped and he began to sweet talk Sid.

In the midst of all this Sesshomaru had grabbed Kytami and Shippo, both tried to scream out to Miroku but he was oblivious to the whole scene too entranced by Sidishio's act. Kirara had hid behind a tree as soon as Sesshomaru left Kirara ran off to get Sango. Sniffing out her Mistress Kirara transformed into her bigger state.

"Kirara?" Sango asked as the Neko Youkai nudged her to get on. "What's wrong?"

Quickly Sango climbed on and Kirara took off. Flying at top speed she returned Sango to the spot where Kytami had been captured. Sango scanned the area noticing the changes no one was there except a dazed-looking Miroku staring at something ahead of him. "Kuso," she whispered. Climbing off Kirara, Sango stalked over to Miroku and slapped him. HARD!

"OW!" he said Sid had disappeared suddenly he understood it had been an illusion. "KUSO! Kytami and Shippo are gone!" he exclaimed.

"Now you notice," Sango replied "We have to find them or we'll both be dead…" Sango trailed off muttering something about she knew she shouldn't have left him alone. She scanned the area finding only a few white hairs that looked oddly familiar.

End

Vocabulary

Hai – Yes or Ok

-sama – umm… a respectful term I think…

Onegai – Please

Taji-ya – SP? Means Demon Slayer

Houshi – Monk

Shakoujo – Miroku's Staff

Kuso – Shit or damn

A/N: And so ends chapter 3! Sorry it took so long but I was grounded from the computer and I had to write in secret.

Miroku: comes back to reality Oh Hi!

DS: Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes Shakes head

What are we gonna do with you?

Sango: I'll take him, god knows he's probably imagining the illusion you wrote!

DS: Jealous Sango?

Sango: Blushes NO!

A/N REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Figuring Things Out

A/N: Here's another chapter! Hopefully the next one will be up faster than this one! Gomen for the delay! 

Review Responses:

Saiko-Neko 1st chap. review: Yes, I figured that out after I wrote the chapters.

Saiko-Neko 3rd chap. review: Glad Sesshomaru amused you; I'm finding him slightly out of character though. This is more what I think Sesshomaru is like… he can't be all evil… Getting off track!  Thanx for reviewing again.

Disclaimer: Let's try to get this right now… Rumiko Takahashi-san owns Inu-Yasha… however I would like to borrow some…

Chapter 4:  Figuring Things Out

Kirara (back in her smaller form now) pawed at the white hairs mewing loudly. "Miroku-sama, do these look familiar to you? I've seen them before but I just can't figure out where!" Sango called

Miroku looked over her shoulder peering at the familiar white strands, then suddenly it hit him "Sesshomaru!" he hissed Sango made the connection between the few white strands and Sesshomaru's fluffy boa tail.

"Of Course, but why?" Sango said to herself Kirara continues to mew and paw at the white hairs. "Did Sesshomaru take Kytami & Shippo, Kirara?"  The neko youkai nodded her head and stopped pawing at the hairs. _It all fits now! _Sango thought _I bet Sesshomaru trapped Kagome just so he could capture Kytami and Shippo! Then he created the illusion for Miroku. Wait… Where was Miroku?_ Quickly Sango looked over her shoulder to find him standing behind her, surprisingly not doing anything perverted, a troubled look placed upon his face.

"What is it Miroku-sama?" Sango asked slightly concerned about the look on his face.

"Inu-Yasha is gonna kill me!" Miroku replied, " His last words to us were 'Take care of my kid' remember?"

"Hai, I remember his last words to us, as in you and me, which means he will kill both of us ne?" Sango countered. Miroku nodded feeling ashamed it was his fault Sango was gonna get in trouble. "We should find Sesshomaru then, just let me leave a letter explaining what happened so when they come back they won't be surprised to find their house empty." Miroku nodded again. Sango ignored his lack of voice and turned to Kirara asking "Can you sniff out Sesshomaru, Kirara?"

The Neko Youkai nodded and transformed into her bigger form once again. Miroku and Sango climbed on her back as Kirara took off into the air.

Back at the well

Inu-Yasha sniffed the ground, Kagome was definitely here somewhere he could smell her. He looked everywhere around the well and finally jumped in the well. Wait, he couldn't get through. Some barrier was blocking him! It was probably blocking Kagome too. He looked around for the nearest tree slicing it with Tetsusaiga (spelling?) he broke off a fairly long branch. He poked it into the well. It went through the barrier. Kagome squealed and moved out of the way as a branch from somewhere broke through the barrier nearly hitting her. Inu-Yasha smiled as he heard a squeal, he was right he had heard a cry for help before… Inu-Yasha told himself not to ignore his gut feelings anymore. "Relax, Kagome it's me" he called down the well.

Kagome sighed in relief as Inu-Yasha's voice reached her ears. She grasped the tree branch with both hands and felt herself being pulled through the barrier. As she left the barrier it disappeared. Good she would be able to go back (an: Or is it forward?) later.  Inu-Yasha pulled her into a hug. She smiled and kissed him. "We better get back!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

"Sango-chan, & Miroku-sama will worry right?" Kagome said.

"Right," Inu-Yasha replied. He hated when Kagome said what he was thinking. They returned back to their little house to fid it empty. Kagome found the note form Sango and started to cry. "What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked. Another thing he hated was seeing Kagome cry. Kagome handed him the letter continuing to cry. He quickly read over the letter. "That bastard!" Inu-Yasha shouted pissed.

"Which one?" Kagome asked "Sesshomaru or Miroku?"

"Right now, both!" Inu-Yasha replied "I left my best friend in charge of my only kid and he fails! For that he's a bastard! As for Sesshomaru he's always been a bastard but trapping my wife and kidnapping my daughter this has gone to far. Sango said an illusion tricked Miroku but he's smarter than that there's only one thing that could trick him…"

"… Women," Kagome finished. "So the illusion was a woman. It makes sense, except for one part why?"

_Good question, _Inu-Yasha thought. _Why did Sesshomaru take Kytami and Shippo? There was only one reason he could thing of… it must have been for Rin, the human child that followed Sesshomaru around. _Inu-Yasha sniggered at his own thoughts.

"Nani?" Kagome asked.

"I think I've figured this out, my own 'human-hating' HALF brother has kidnapped our child for his human tag-a-long's amusement" Inu-Yasha replied still sniggering.

"For Rin?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha nodded. "Inu-Yasha can you sniff out Sango? Her letter said she Miroku have left with Kirara to find Sesshomaru."

Inu-Yasha nods and says, "Climb on Kagome," Kagome smiles and jumps on Inu-Yasha's back grabbing her bows and arrow. _Just like old times_ she thought.

With Sesshomaru!

Kytami walked along silently behind Sesshomaru a pout on her face. Shippo how ever was asking Sesshomaru many questions. None of which Sesshomaru was answering instead he looked back at Kagome's child, who his name he did not yet know. _She's kind of cute _he thought (I KNOW Sesshy's OOC) _especially when she's pouting like that. _A slight smile appeared on the demons face.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and motioned for Kytami to come closer. Shippo's growled quietly and Sesshomaru nearly laughed for his growl sounded more like Kirara purring. Kytami grudgingly obeyed and came closer.

"There's someone I want you to meet in a clearing in the forest just over there." Sesshomaru stated pointing to a clump of trees in the West. Kytami nodded and suddenly spoke

"Who?" she asked.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, "Do you know who she is?" Kytami nodded.

"How come you answer her questions?" Shippo complained.

Sesshomaru ignored this and kept walking toward the clump of trees.

End

Miroku: Why do I always get in trouble?

DS: Don't know, you just like getting in trouble… besides you're not in as much trouble as Inu-Yasha will be… Whoops… I just ruined the next chapter didn't I?

Inu-Yasha: What do you mean I'll be in trouble?

DS: You'll see! Relax you can wait!

Vocabulary:

-sama: a respectful term.

Ne: don't you think?

Neko Youkai: Cat Demon (Kirara)

-chan: used between friends, can be used by bf/gf

Nani: What?

A/N: So finally! Another chapter is up! I'll try to post the next one sooner.


	5. Finding Solutions

A/N:  Here's A little more of my story it should be over in one or two more chapters. SORRY it took so long to update! I was grounded and then I had writers block! Don't forget inhyel helped out with this idea. And let's see review responses…

Review Responses:

anime-freek-89: No problem, I loved your story. I hope you like what happens next!

Rhia of Druma woods: Here's MORE for you.

Inuyashabishi334 (1st review):  umm…. It's okay. It took me so long to update.

Inuyashabishi334: Hmm… YEP! You guessed it!

Disclaimer: OKAY… owning Inu-Yasha is the one thing I can't have… but I can still try right? Taking Care 

**Chapter 5**

**Finding Solutions**

****

Sango sat fuming on Kirara she had known Miroku wouldn't be fit to take care of Kytami by himself. She should have stayed. The worst thing was that he actually admitted the illusion was a beautiful girl. Actually he had shouted it at her.

5 minutes earlier

"What kind of an illusion can trick YOU?" Sango spat "You're smarter than that and I know it!"

"Sango what do you know? This is harder than you, think… if you want to know ask!" Miroku replied at the same volume.

"I DID ask!" Sango yelled back.

" FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE! IT WAS A WOMAN! A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN WHO WAS AN ILLUSION! OK? You know what Sango sometimes you make such a big deal out of something. It makes me hate you!" Miroku shouted. The minute those last two words left his mouth he regretted it. Sango's eyes filled up with tears and she started to cry. Out of fury and sadness tears streamed down her face.

Now.

Sango sighed she needed to ask him one thing "Miroku, why do you hate me?"

****

"Sango, I don't hate you," he replied a hurt look in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Miroku, you said it yourself.' Sango replied feeling guilty as the words left her mouth.

"Sango, I was just upset and angry. Sango, I could never hate you! You mean more than anything else to me!" Miroku confessed.

Sango was shocked "You mean that?"

Miroku smiled at her "I couldn't just make that up to make you feel better! Of course I mean that! Sango listen there's something I've wanted to tell you, since before we defeated Naraku. I love you."

Sango gasped closing her eyes she took a deep breath and said the words she longed to say " Miroku, I love you too!'

Miroku, who was sitting behind Sango as usual, wrapped his arms around her. "Caught in the act!" Inu-Yasha yelled jumping out from the trees. Kagome on his back

"Aww! Inu-Yasha you ruined the moment." She complained.

"How long have you been behind us?" Sango asked embarrassed.

"Since about what was is it?" Inu-Yasha started, "Oh, yeah, now I remember "FOR KAMI-SAMA'S …" Inu-Yasha continued mimicking Miroku until Miroku bopped him over the head with a his staff. Inu-Yasha shut up for once.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru watched as Rin, Shippo and Kytami sat together whispering. He wondered what the two girls had in common.  Suddenly a familiar scent began to approach.

"About time little brother…" Sesshomaru said laying hand on Toukijin's hilt. Sesshomaru quickly noted that the hanyou's mate and two others were approaching. The demon slayer and the monk were there, as well as a cat demon. So he had not come alone. This would make Sesshomaru's plan a little harder. Calmly Sesshomaru waited. Soon a call came through "SESSHOMARU!" Inu-Yasha threw Kagome off his back and drew Tetsusaiga "Where is my kid?" Inu-Yasha asked swinging Tetsusaiga. "I have done her no harm," Sesshomaru replied Easily he dodged all of his brothers attacks. "That's not what I ASKED!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  Inu-Yasha prepared to use Kaze no Kizu. 

In the meantime Kagome had spotted Kytami, Shippo and Rin.  "Inu-Yasha wait!" she called. When he didn't stop Kagome called "SIT!"

The prayer beads had been removed after Naraku's death and Inu-Yasha was no longer under the spell. Sometimes Kagome would forget and call the 's' word out of habit. Inu-Yasha laughed as her command reached his ears! She had no control over him anymore.

Suddenly a Shippo smells Kagome he quickly bounds over to her and said "Inu-Yasha cannot even smell Kytami, or hear her. He is truly too busy with Sesshomaru to notice that there is NO HUMAN BLOOD!" Shippo shouted the last part.

The last part hit Inu-Yasha's ears and he stopped his attack preparations, Shippo was right how could he have missed her scent? His own daughter's scent had become almost invisible because of his anger. "So you speak the truth,' Inu-Yasha said to Sesshomaru.

The emotionless youkai did not answer he too was looking in the direction of Kytami and Rin. Both had stopped whispering when Inu-Yasha had appeared and both were now making there way toward the brothers. Inu-Yasha noticing his brother distraction resumed the battle "KAZE NO KIZU!" he shouted.  Sesshomaru regained his stance and prepared to strike.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood on the sidelines, Sango watched Rin in Kytami make there way towards Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha with a puzzled look on her face suddenly she understood. Her eyes widened as both little girls stood with their guardians. Then they both began to speak "Stop!" Kytami and Rin shouted. They continued in unison "For hate you two keep for each others will destroy both of us." That was probably the most words Kytami spoke, considering she was pretty young and was very quiet. Then quickly the girls switched places so Kytami now stood beside Sesshomaru and Rin beside Inu-Yasha. Both brothers ignored the girls pleads and continued to strike each other.

Sesshomaru was posed with his sword above his head and Inu-Yasha had Tetsusaiga raised over his shoulder. As the swords came down both little girls stepped in the middle of the battle.

End

A/N Evil aren't I?  I know it's a cliffy… but this is like the second last chapter and it's pretty long.

Inu-Yasha: Was that the trouble I'm in?

DS: Sort of...

Vocabulary:

Kami: God

-sama: Come on people you know it's a respectful term.

Hanyou: half demon

Kaze no Kizu: Wind Scar, Tetsusaiga's attack (one of them)

Youkai: Demon

Tetsusaiga: All right whoever doesn't know what that is does not watch Inu-Yasha, it's his sword, technically translating to Steel Fang.

A/N: There you have with a bit of fluff and lotsa action!


	6. Alls Well that Ends Well

A/N: Hiya! A couple of Important notes before the disclaimer. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, for the delay! I had major writers block, which is now cured thanx to Lady Sango 7, (read her stories, they rock!). Inhyel helped with the creating of this story and therefore should be given some credit. As should Lady Sango 7 for her help with this chapter. Therefore I dedicate this story to Inhyel and Lady Sango 7! YAY! You guys rock!  
  
Disclaimer: DS: Inuyasha!  
Inu: What? (Crosses arms)  
DS: Do I own you?  
Inu: HELL NO! NO ONE OWNS ME!  
DS: Um... I'm not so sure about that... Rumiko-san owns you right Rumiko?  
Rumiko: EXACTLY!  
Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Erica: Thanx for the encouragement I'll try harder!  
  
Lady Sango 7: YAY! My favorite person! You saved me from total doom of this story! LOL THANX THE REVIEW! I reviewed Chap. 11 of Depths. It was cool.  
  
Hentai killer: I like your pennam. You love my story? Then I love you! Thanx for the review!  
  
Tessa: Yes Kytami dies... There now you have to read on to find out what happened!  
  
Taking Care  
  
Chapter 6 Alls Well that Ends Well  
  
Sesshomaru stared blankly at the young girl across from him. This is the second time she had died, she's too young! Although he was looking at Rin blankly he was tearing up inside. He would never admit he loved a human, not even if that human was adorable, but the truth was he cared for Rin like she was his pup, seeing her dead made him even more angry at his brother then he ever had been. But then he saw his brother.  
  
The moment Inu-Yasha saw his daughter's body on the ground he rushed over to her. He grabbed her in his arms and stroked her hair. He couldn't believe she hadn't even turned three yet and she was dead!  
  
On the sidelines Shippo was beside Kagome who was sobbing. Sango had tears streaming down her face and she went to comfort Kagome, Miroku silently prayed for the dead children.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all walked over to Inu-Yasha Inuyasha put one arm around Kagome and she sobbed onto his shoulder. Miroku reached his hand over to Sango and their fingers intertwined. "Inu-Yasha," Sango began. Eventually she just hugged him not knowing what to say.  
  
Meanwhile Sesshomaru had peeled his gaze away from Rin and was now glaring at Jaken. The servant was scared but his devotion to his master made him speak up.  
  
Jaken could've killed himself for what he was going to say he hated Rin. But was one of the few people to know he cared for her "Um, Sesshomaru- sama?" he asked timidly.  
  
"WHAT?" shouted his master. Jaken flinched but continued.  
  
"Just a suggestion, master, but why not use Tensaiga?" Jaken questioned bracing himself for a hit on the head. But it did not come instead when Jaken opened his eyes Sesshomaru was walking towards Rin. He unsheathed Tensaiga for maybe the third time in his life (a/n: When he revives Rin the first time and when he uses it to bring the head of the demon thingy that broke Tetsusaiga in half back to life). He carefully looks at her body and says, "I see them,(a/n: Talking about the death imps)" he stabbed Rin with Tensaiga when he noticed everyone surrounding Kytami was staring at him.  
  
Rin groaned and opened her eyes "Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru hearing her speak took on his cold emotionless self and scolded her.  
  
"Rin, how many times have I told you not to interfere with my battles?" Sesshomaru scolded.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin just doesn't want Sesshomaru-sama getting hurt." Rin explained.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly and he spoke "Rin, Jaken, we must leave." But Rin was not behind Sesshomaru as usual when he started to leave and he turned around to see her standing in front of Kytami her eyes widened in horror and she shouted at her master. Rin the quiet peaceful girl who loved Sesshomaru shouted at him.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT?" Rin asked. At first no one knew what she was talking about but Sango caught on.  
  
"Sesshomaru-san, Rin is right. How could you spare a young girls life and force her to watch another die? Especially when you have a sword that can give back life? Is this child, Rin, not worth anything to you?" Sango asked these questions in an angry state. She grabbed Rin's hand and Rin turn towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin will stay with this nice lady if Sesshomaru-sama does not do two favors for Rin..." Rin started and then she said "Onegai shimasu?"  
  
Sesshomaru panicked slightly at the thought of losing Rin and even Inu- Yasha could see the fear flash through his eyes. He sighed and said, "What is it you want Rin?"  
  
Rin hugged Sesshomaru and said "Arigatou gozaimasu Sesshomaru-sama! First Rin ants you to revive Kytami, she's too young to die, and secondly I'll have to wait for because Kytami and Rin both want the second one!"  
  
Sesshomaru was surprised when Rin hugged him but of course he did not show it instead he said, "As you wish," He walked over to Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"If I may?" he asked. Kagome gladly moved aside but Inu-Yasha was more reluctant, after a couple of growls he moved aside as well. Quickly Sesshomaru revived Kytami. She opened her eyes blinked twice and then screamed "DADDY!" running into Inu- Yasha arms.  
  
Inu-Yasha was knocked off balance and fell backwards. Everyone except Sesshomaru laughed. "Your second favor Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Not yet Sesshomaru, you bastard how dare you hurt my daughter?" Inu-Yasha growled. "Hurt your daughter? You had nothing to do with killing Rin?" Sesshomaru shot back.  
  
"Rin and Kytami-chan wish that Sesshomaru-sama and Inu-Yasha-sama stop fighting." Rin stated loudly. Everyone looked at Rin and Kytami like they had grown an extra head or something. But the two little girls seemed unfazed.  
  
"WHAT?" Shouted Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru in unison.  
  
The scene looked like this Rin and Kytami in the middle of the clearing hand in hand. Sesshomaru standing on the left side of the girls beside Rin well Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku stood on Kytami's right. Everyone was staring at Rin and Kytami so no one except Sango had noticed Miroku's arm was around Sango's shoulders and they were standing quite close.  
  
Sango spoke "I think the girls have a point, you guys are fighting for no reason all the time." Everyone looked at her. When she realized Miroku's arm was still around her she blushed.  
  
"I agree with Sango-chan," Kagome said. "If you guys agree not to fight with each other anymore then Rin and Kytami will both be happy."  
  
Sesshomaru looked Rin in the eyes and inquired "Rin, will that make you happy?"  
  
Rin ran to Sesshomaru and flung her arms around his next "Hai, Sesshomaru- sama it will!"  
  
Sesshomaru face broke out into his first ever genuine smile. "Then I will agree to the terms," he announced, "As long as my brother agrees as well."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha thought about his choices he could lie of course... then Inu-Yasha looked into Kytami's eyes and the truth in them made hi stay true to his words. "I agree as well."  
  
Kytami ran and kissed her dad on the cheek. "You're the best dad anyone could have!" At the other end of the clearing Rin had something along the same lines of what Kytami said and Rin had also kissed Sesshomaru on his cheek.  
  
Everyone watched as Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru left. Kagome called to Rin "Come visit Kytami anytime you want!" Rin nodded.  
  
Shippo and Kytami skipped ahead with Kirara well the older members of the IY group hung back. Miroku hesitated and said "Sango, there's something I need to tell you,"  
  
"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked cautiously. Miroku took her hands in his and asked "Sango, will you marry me?" Everyone had been expecting Miroku to ask his 'usual' question so when they heard this everyone just stood still for a couple of minutes and then Sango shouted "YES! OF COURSE!" Miroku leaned down to kiss her while Kagome and Inu-Yasha headed for their hut in Kaede's village.  
  
"I love you, Miroku," Sango said.  
  
"I love you too Sango," Miroku replied and as the sun began to set Miroku kissed Sango.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: Yes, that is the end of the story yes there will be an epilogue. Ok I need kid names! If you'd be so kind as to give me some suggestions... I'm not telling you what there for! Boys and girls names! Look for my other stories! Oh and a few MUST READS.  
  
All stories by Lady Sango 7 I especially recommend an InuYasha Story.  
  
Also try to read Divided Life my all-time favorite story! Written by Bao Blossom.  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Gomen nasai: very sorry,  
  
-sama: a respectful term  
  
-san: Also a respectful term used when addressing an equal or higher ranked person.  
  
Onegai shimasu: Please, I beg of you.  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much.  
  
-chan: used between friends or someone younger than you can be used between bf/gf's.  
  
Hai: Yes.  
  
A?N: And so ends the final chapter of Taking Care! I did not make Sesshomaru heartless... I can't do it he's too HOTT! But that's besides the point! R&R Please!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Wow I'm glad that's over.  
  
DS: I still have the epilogue.  
  
Miroku: Why are you glad? I liked it!  
  
DS&Inu-Yasha: Only 'cause you got to kiss Sango.  
  
Miroku: (sweatdrop) --  
  
A/N: Look out for the Epilogue it should be posted soon in the mean time R&R! 


	7. Epilouge: One Word

A/N: Once again Thanx to Lady Sango 7 I have the epilogue up! YAY! She helped me find some of the coolest names. Ok… a couple of things you should now Rin was around nine in my story and she is now fourteen. That makes Kytami 7 It has been 7 years since the IY group defeated Naraku and 5 years since Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru stopped fighting. Finally! Ok. So you don't get confused I'll give the names of who's children in oldest to youngest. So if you're a new reader and don't see your name in the review responses just scroll down until you see the **BOLD **letters! Have fun!

Review Responses:

Dark Nightmares: You loved it? YAY! My ideas… You'll find out soon.

Lady Sango 7: You so rock! Umm… Why do you keep guessing what's gonna happen in my story? U physic? Kawaii? I thought it was kind of corny… But you're welcome to your opinions and ARIGATO for the websites!

hentai killer: Thanx for the names I'll see if I can work them in… Maybe a few considerations… Heehee. You're a fan? YAY!

Kagome and Inu-Yasha Children Miroku & Sango's Children 

**Kytami (f) (age 7) Takako (f), Taro (m), & Tamiko(f) (age 5)**

**Gina (f) (age 5) Mitsuko (f) (2 and ½)**

**Daichi (m) (age 3)**

**Sango & Kikyou (f) (age 6 months)**

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha the whole series would be out in Canada and the first movie in theatres now. So seeing as we only have 52 episodes and no movies I, Demon-slayer13, do not own Inuyasha. P.S. I only stole some weapons…

Sango: All right! Who stole Hiraikotsu? Miroku, if I find out you hid it you shall be dead before you can say 'Damn'!

DS: Um… we wouldn't want Miroku dead I better go stop her.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to 2 of my favorite reviewers Lady Sango 7 and inhyel. Both who without this would not be a story. Thanx you guys! You rock!

Taking Care 

**Epilogue**

****

****

7 years after defeating Naraku Sango was still plagued by her brother's death. She rested a hand on her swollen belly and whispered to herself, "If this child is a boy, his name shall be Kohaku,"

"What's that Sango?" her husband Miroku asked as he came in the door with three children trailing behind him. He also carried a toddler in his arms.

Sango smiled and repeated herself louder, "I said that if this child is a boy then his name shall be Kohaku. Do you agree to that?"

Miroku smiled at the thought of naming his fifth child Kohaku, " What if it's a girl?"

Taro his only son and the oldest of the triplets sighed, "I hope not Dad, were already outnumbered… Besides I don't think I could live with four sisters!"

Everyone laughed and Takako & Tamiko shoved their brother and said "HEY! What's wrong with us?"

Both girls had inherited their Mothers strength and temper. Unfortunately Taro took after Miroku. " Nothing, nothing it's just that 5 girls is a lot for one boy to handle!" Taro learned a lot faster than Miroku though. Taro was always apologizing to his sisters almost immediately after he realized he said something wrong.

The toddler in Miroku's arms stretched her arms towards Sango and said "Mama!" Sango sighed and heaved herself from her chair and taking the toddler in her arms.

"Hello Mitsuko!" Sango started talking to her daughter.

"Mama?" Takako and Tamiko asked at then same time.

"Yes girls?" Sang o replied.

"Can Gina-chan come over for dinner tonight if Kagome-chan says it's ok?" Takako asked.

"I heard Rin-chan was there too. Can everyone come over for dinner Mama" Tamiko asked.

"If you two ask Kagome I'm sure they'd love too," Sango replied. Miroku's eyes widened that would mean ten kids, which would mean the whole kitchen and dining room, would be taken up! "Tell Kagome to bring some Ramen!" Sango called after Takako and Tamiko ran out the door-pulling Taro with them.

"Help me!" Taro mouthed to his father who laughed. Miroku walked over to Sango and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"So, Sango how was your day?" Miroku asked casually.

"Probably better than yours, I mean you took the triplets fishing, how many did you catch?" Sango asked.

Miroku shook his head sighing. " Me? None. Although Takako, Tamiko and Taro caught fifteen all together. Takako & Tamiko caught 6 and Taro caught 3. I had to chase Mitsuko everywhere because as soon as I put her down he ran straight towards the river stopping abruptly and sending me flying in!"

Sango started laughing. "I wonder why your hair was wet!" She said pointing at Miroku's hair, which was loose, and sopping wet. Miroku smiled and started chasing Mitsuko who had run away the minute Sango put her down.

"MITSUKO! How many times do I have to tell you, you do not leave the room without Mama or Daddy?" Miroku scolded.

Inu-Yasha came in the door carrying a baby in his arms. "Still having women problems Miroku?" he teased.

Miroku groaned as he caught his daughter. "I guess you guys accepted the invitation." Behind Inu-Yasha there was a young teenage girl. Who was carrying a small boy piggyback style, and holding on to her hand there was a five year old girl who had silver hair and was dressed in a silver kimono he eyes were a pale gray almost silver.

Kytami walked in talking to a now 12-year-old looking redhead. With a tail. Shippo. Yep, the kitsune had done a little growing up.

Kagome ended the trail also carrying a baby. Identical to the one in Inu-Yasha's arms.

Sango came into the hallway and said, "Rin? Is that you?" Sango paused, Rin nodded. "You're so big!' Sango hugged Rin and said "Hi Gina (lil girl), Daichi (lil boy). Hmm… I think we should eat outside…" Sango stated, "There are so many of us."

"I know," Miroku groaned, he hadn't counted on Shippo coming!

"In total, humans, hanyous, and the quarter demon bloodline, there are…" Kytami paused to add it up. "Fifteen."

Miroku groaned again. "Sango, why did you say yes?" Miroku complained.

"Miroku, shut up!" Sango said, "We can have guests over, now someone come help me set up the food. Immediately Inuyasha grabbed the infant from Kagome and said I'll take care of the kids you, Rin, Kytami, and Shippo can go set up the food."

Sango laughed and said "Inuyasha, are you still trying to get out of helping? All right then, you and Miroku can watch the triplets, Mitsuko, Daichi, Gina, and little Sango and Kikyou."

Miroku sighed and said "Inuyasha, do you want to torture me?" Inuyasha smirked and nodded yes. The older kids and Kagome left the room at that moment, the younger kids began running around and screaming and Mitsuko, Kikyou and little Sango started crying.

Miroku picked up Mitsuko and rubbed her back. A trick that he had found out calmed Sango and his daughters, soon Mitsuko wasn't crying but laughing as Daichi reached for up on Inuyasha who was already holding both babies. Miroku easily scooped up Daichi, who was the mirror version of Inuyasha only smaller, and saved Inuyasha In the corner the five year olds had stopped running and the girls, Gina, Takako, and Tamiko, were huddled together whimpering while Taro watched them cautiously. "Dad, I think they're plotting against me… I'm surrounded by girls!" Taro said. It was fairly true the only other guys we're Daichi, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

In the kitchen/ outside

"Kagome, I know we live next door but we don't see each other enough!" Sango joked with her best friend. The IY gang hated splitting up the first time and now that Sango and Miroku were together they couldn't bear to do it again so they moved into Kaede's village. Right next door to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango were together almost everyday and there children were all friends.

Kagome laughed handing a blanket to Rin and some plates and silverware to Kytami and Shippo. They all walked outside with Kagome and Sango carrying the food. Setting the blanket, Rin said to the adults, "Sesshomaru-sama is coming back for me around midnight."

"Rin, Sesshomaru could always stay you know." Sango stated she trusted Sesshomaru knowing that he would not hurt Inuyasha now.

Rin giggled, "Sesshomaru-sama said he would rather devour Jaken then spend a night not fighting with his brother. Jaken-sama did not look like he wanted Sesshomaru-sama to devour him so I figured that was a no."

Everyone else laughed. "Rin, why does Sesshomaru let you come here, if he doesn't like Inu-Yasha? Shippo asked.

Rin sighed, "I'm not sure why Sesshomaru-sama does not like Inu-Yasha-sama but I have a feeling it has something to do with when they were little. As you said Sesshomaru-sama does not like Inu-Yasha-sama but he holds nothing against Kagome-chan or Sango-chan. So he lets me stay under the care of Kagome."

Kytami and Shippo said in unison, "oh…" The three people/kitsune/quarter-demon finished setting up the meal.

Sango was just about to call the other kids inside when she heard one of her daughters scream at Taro, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

The next girl who sounded identical to the first, " BOYS ARE NOT STONGER THAN GIRLS!"

Sango and Kagome then heard a third voice, Gina's, join in. Her voice was slightly calmer but her words still held anger, "Have you learned nothing from your mother?"

Kagome smiled at Sango who shook her head.

"He's more like his father everyday," Sango said sadly. "I just hope he doesn't inherit one trait. But we shall find out." Sango walked around the corner to find Tamiko and Takako about to hit their brother. "Takako, Tamiko, please refrain from beating up your brother."

"Yes Mama" they replied.

"Gina, your mother would expect better. Now I know you have Inu-Yasha's temper but you also have your mother's kindness. You girls were wrong to attack Taro; you must never attack a friend. Trust me, I learned from my mistakes." Sango lectured.

"Yes, Sango-chan" Gina replied quietly.

"Now, as for you Taro. Who says boys are stronger than girls?" Sango asked him.

"Inu-Yasha told me, I was just telling them what he told me!" Taro replied putting on his best innocent look. Needless to say it wasn't very convincing. Sango decided to leave it and beat Inu-Yasha up later.

"Taro please tell the other children and Inu-Yasha and Miroku to come out here. Dinners ready. And Taro, Takako, Tamiko you caught just the right amount of fish." Sango said.

Soon everyone was sitting at a spot on the blanket all the food has been cleared away and the kids we're begging for a story. Rin, being the oldest asked, "Sango-chan, Kagome-chan can you tell us about a Jewel Hunting tale? I don't remember much I was a little kid when it was happening and Sesshomaru-sama isn't much of a story teller."

Kagome started a tale and Sango got lost in her own thoughts. She could never believe this is the life she would have. She never did go back to her village but she would train her daughters and son to become demon-slayers. She would never forget her old life but she wasn't going to live in the past. She was happy. And she had only one wish. Sango wished Kohaku could be here enjoying this, and besides she had heard of Rin's encounter with Kohaku and knew Rin liked him. Sango suddenly noticed Kagome's had waving in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Sango-chan! Anyone in there?" Kagome asked.

"Gomen, I wasn't paying attention, Kagome-chan. What is it?" Sango quickly asked.

Kagome laughed, "It's alright. I just asked how far along you are?"

Sango thought for a moment, " Six months, I believe, almost seven."

"Oh! Wow! That far already! Have you thought of names?" Kagome gushed.

Sango tried to take in all of what Kagome had said. She failed and replied" I thought of Kohaku for the boy…" she paused, noticing everyone was staring at her. " I haven't thought of any girl names though. Kagome-chan would you like to?"

Kagome smiled, "Can I?"

Miroku nodded and Sango said, "Unless Inu-Yasha wants to."

Everyone looks at Inu-Yasha. "What?" he asks. "I do have a name but no one would like it." 3 pairs of eyes widened. Inu-Yasha groaned. "So do ya want to here it or what?"

Sango recovered first, "I'd love to."

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at Miroku and Kagome who were both still wide eyed. "It's my mother's name… (BTW, I have no idea what Inu's mom's name is. So I made it up) Sakura,"

"Oh Inu-Yasha that's my favorite flower," Sango said. "And I'd be honored to name my child after your mother. What do you think Miroku?"

"I think it's perfect,' he replied. Then he quickly scanned the picnic area. "12, 13, 14, wait, 14? Oh no! Mitsuko!" He cried.

Quickly Sango started running around looking for her little girl. Soon everyone was searching.

"MAMA!" a girls voice was heard shouting from above. Sango quickly looked up. What she saw was an amazing sight. Sesshomaru was carrying Mitsuko in his arms.

"Rin, are you ready to leave?" he asked calmly handing Mitsuko to Sango.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't realize it was so late!" Rin exclaimed receiving a hug from Sango and Kagome. Daichi and Mitsuko started to cry when Rin started to leave.

"Don't worry, Daichi-kun, Mitsi-chan I'll be back soon." Rin promised giving them each a hug. She hugged everyone else and caught Taro before he could escape it. Then she ran up to Sesshomaru she smiled and waved. Slowly the cloud got farther and farther away. "Goodbye!" Rin called.

Sango smiled she couldn't be happier. Ok, that was a lie, she could be happier if her little brother was standing right beside her waving to Rin… then Sango's life would've been perfect.

Nothing was perfect though. Sango may not have had the best past but right now she had a loving family, great friends, and Miroku. Her life may not be perfect but she was happy.

Happy was all she needed to be. She didn't want to be perfect, but she did want to be happy, and she was.

One word described so much. And Sango hoped she would always be able to use that one word. She hoped she would always be…

Happy.

The End

Wow: That was incredibly long. 7 pages. The longest chapter I've ever written. All right this is the end of Taking Care but be sure to read my other stories!

Past Servant of Naraku and My Immortal: The Truth Behind Sango's Feelings.

Coming Soon:

Family Portrait: A one-shot, not my usual San/Mir fic but one centering around Kagome's father. Probably a one-shot. But it might not be.

Also a book of one-shots: After reading through my fics and finding them slightly sad I decided to write something light and funny. Some friends may help with a few of them.

Some must-reads:

Demons Never Cry by Sasha-nyanko

Divided Life by Bao Blossom

All of Lady Sango 7 stories

And What's Up by Rhia of Druma Woods, my partner in crime.

A/N: Well that's all for now! Thanx to all faithful reviewers. So for now I say goodbye.


End file.
